


Draco and his Daemon

by Goodnight_Burrito33



Series: Harry Potter and his Daemon [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Sad Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodnight_Burrito33/pseuds/Goodnight_Burrito33
Summary: alternative title: "When Draco Realized Love is a Finite Resource"4rd in a Collection of snap shots/Drabbles set in the Daemon Alternate Universe :This time looking at when Draco Malfoy's Daemon settles in the summer between 1st and 2nd year.





	Draco and his Daemon

**Author's Note:**

> Looking at Draco's kinda shitty home life and his relationship with himself.  
> I think Draco's a pretty interesting character! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and feel free to review so it feels less like shouting into the void!

The summer Adalbrechta settles is a cool one. The wind chills Draco down to the bone when he stays out passed sundown, he didn’t mind though. He always felt he thought better with a cold body, it cleared his mind. He does a lot of quiet thinking, something that his mother calls sulking. She’s very worried about him, and makes that known. But he’s not sulking, just thinking. 

He thinks a lot about the morning he woke up to Adalbrechta, sitting proudly at the end of the bed. Perhaps proudly is not the word for it; she was much more defiant. “I’ve settled. Your father is going to be very upset.” Draco’s heart had drops at her words, because her settled form was a little brown pine marten and Malfoys didn’t have rat daemons.

Draco puts off going down for breakfast, and when Dobby is finally sent to collect him, he and Adalbrechta have gathered themselves and walk defiantly downstairs. His father is sitting at the head of the table, and does not look up from the prophet. Mother however looks up and smiles. Her smile however fades when she sees Adalbrechta and her eyes flick between the two of them and her husband. “Good morning Draco, perhaps Addy will be more comfortable in a different form?” she says it sweetly, but there is a bite behind her words. Calisto her swan Daemon hisses softly and ruffles his feathers. His father’s daemon Brangwen, an albino clouded leopard, is staring at Draco, her red eyes flashing. 

After a moment of silence, his father finally folds up the prophet and looks towards him. “Draco?” he asks. “What is this?” his eyes flick down to the martin in his arms. When Draco doesn’t answer Lucius slowly stands and strides to where he is standing, Brangwen at his heals, slinking low to the ground. His mother doesn’t move from her place at the table. “I will not repeat myself again. What are you holding.” 

“Addy has settled,” Draco replies in a small voice. Lucius backhands Draco across the face, sending him to the ground. In his surprise, he drops Addy, and Brangwen springs forward and snatches the shivering marten up in her jaw. 

Narcissa is standing now, and Draco feels blood dripping from his nose. “A disappointment,” Lucius hisses. “Why must you always be a disappointment.” Brangwen squeezes Adalbrechta and she and Draco squeak in pain together. Narcissa makes to help her son, but is stopped by Lucius. “He is a man now Narcissa. He can take care of himself. He must learn to take care of himself.” 

Neither mother or son move until Lucius and Brangwen have left the room. When the door to the dining room is closed, she hurries forward to where Draco and his daemon sit on the floor. Tears are dripping down Draco’s face, and his nose is still bleeding. With a napkin, Narcissa cleans up his face gently. Calisto has settled next to Adalbrechta, and is preening her soft brown coat. “I think that she’s very pretty,” Narcissa says quietly. “Perhaps her coat will change in the winter. That would be lovely wouldn’t it?” Draco knows his mother is just talking to keep herself calm, so he doesn’t answer, just lets her go on. Once he is cleaned up, he returns to his room without breakfast. 

Later that night Adalbrechta tires to talk to Draco, and in his anger he kicks her, and in return she bittes him. They go to bed without apologizing, and sleep without touching. 

Now in the cold summer, as the sun went down, they just sat in silence. Before the settling he had called her Addy and talked to her about everything. Now he barely calls her anything and hardly talk at all. 

Distantly, as the last few rays of light vanished, Draco wonders if it was possible to hate your soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Daemons in this Fic: 
> 
> Draco - Adalbrechta. Pine Martin  
> Lucius - Brangwen. Albino Clouded Leopard  
> Narcissa - Calisto. Swan


End file.
